Wondering where I am, I'm lost without you
by youdefinebeauty
Summary: "What if I lose everything?"  "You'll still have me"


**AN: So this is basically me, waiting for the next episode to start. And i know it's not my best work because it's rushed and all (excuse my many,many language mistakes) but that's what I'd love to see in today's episode 'I am Number Nine'. We really, really need a new Dair scene. Title taken from the wonderful song 'Faithfully' by Journey :) **

* * *

><p>"I found the paternity test"<br>"Oh my god."

**...**

_-s? r u free? SOS! b.-  
><em>

When Serena felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her bag, she was in the middle of a meeting. A very important meeting for that matter. But the curiosity was killing her, so she excused herself to just check who it was. "Blair". She was probably going crazy over what colors the decorations should have or how many flowers she needed. It had to wait, Serena decided and sent a quick text back.  
><em>-can't. work! c u later? s.-<em>

"Sorry, it was just a friend. But that can wait, so where were we...?"

**...**

_-nate where r u? can we talk? b.-_

When Nate checked his phone four hours later, he saw that he had 3 missed calls. They were from Blair, just like a text and it sounded serious. He felt bad about not being there, so he called her immediately. He went straight to voicemail. He tried again, voicemail again. He left her text, she'd read it as soon as she checked her phone again.  
><em>-r u ok? call me, if u need anything.-<em>

**_..._**

She stopped at the bench in front of her, right next to her favorite place where she used to feed the ducks when she was younger. She always thought the place was peaceful, calm. Now she thought it was lonely. Serena was stuck in an overly important meeting, Nate didn't even reply, Eleanor was in France again, her minions she did not consider as friends. Dorota had the day off , she was pregnant after all and needed to rest. Pregnant... And then there was Chuck .. well, he was the one person she should not talk to. But she felt alone, and to say she had a bad day would be the understatement of the year. She decided to return home, crawl into bed and hide from the rest of the world. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't scream, she'd keep her composure, at least in public. But she needed to talk. Desperately. She wasn't sure if she could do this alone. There was someone she left out, someone she wouldn't want to see, someone who promised her he'd always be there.

**...**

_-i need u. be here asap. b.-_

When Dan sees her name pop up on his phone, he freezes for a second. Why would she text him? Did she finish the book? Did she really read it? Would she be mad? What if she would? What if she wouldn't..? Dan couldn't care less that he was in the middle of a meeting and that Serena was looking at him, confused. He took a deep breath and took his phone. The text was short, even shorter than her usual texts. "i need you." She needed him. It seemed serious. And she said she needed him. That's all that mattered. Without a word Dan got up and grabbed his coat.

"Dan, what's going on? We're not done here."

Serena looked at him, concerned, maybe even surprised. He just shook his head.

"I think we are, Serena. At least for today, we can discuss everything tomorrow. I have to be somewhere."

"Somewhere, huh? Don't tell me that somewhere is a penthouse on 5th Avenue... . Dan this is important. "

Before he could open the door, he turned around to face Serena. For her. It was important for her, because if she failed, it was her head. She was as selfish as ever. Could a job really be that important? More important than a friend? Dan was sure she got the same message just minutes ago. Serena seemed angry and a little disappointed.

"It's nothing that can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow."

_-i'll be right there-_

**_..._**

When he stepped out of the elevator, Dan searched the living room for a tiny brunette, but couldn't find her. The house seemed empty, he couldn't even spot Dorota. So he decided to just take the risk and went straight to her bedroom. He knocked, waited, opened the door. And there she was, sitting on her bed, with a notebook in her lap. And she looked prettier than he remembered. He could feel his heart break a little more.

"It's about time you're here, Humphrey. God you really need to work on that."

"What the hell is going on? You said you needed me, so I thought it would be important, but you look perfectly fine, so … and by the way, you were mad at me, Blair. What happened to that?"

Her face fell slightly, but he didn't notice. He watched her in confusion, straightening her dress and look at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, this IS an emergency … I was bored and I needed company. And since everyone is occupied you had to be good enough."

When she faked a smile he knew something was up. She wouldn't just make him watch a movie with her, not after what happened with the book and all the drama it caused. She patted slightly on the spot next to her and with a sigh, Dan decided it wouldn't be worth fighting her and made his way over to her bed. He looked at her, concerned, but she kept her focus on the screen in front of her. He laughed at the sight of what she was watching.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, Blair? Really? Why won't you just tell me what's wrong with you so that I-. "

"So that you what? Can fix it? Do me a favor and just shut up, I want to see the movie."

He shook his head in disbelief, he watched her, defeated. She moved slightly, resting her back on the head of her bed, he copied that movement and so they just laid back on her bed, next to each other, in silence. When they were half through the movie, Blair took a deep breath and faced Dan.

"Do you remember when you said I'd still have you when everything else was gone?"

Shifting on the bed he turned to look her straight in the eye. He nodded, he wasn't sure if he should talk or just stay quiet. She held his gaze for a few seconds, but then dropped her head, looking at her hands.

"He knows, Dan. He found the paternity test … and I think it's over."

Dan wasn't sure he could process what he just heard. He saw tears spring to her eyes and he couldn't help himself, he took her hand in his, holding tightly. He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter so he just stayed quiet, giving her the opportunity to speak.

"I don't know what to do. He knows the baby is his but still .. he left me all alone. I'm alone."

And with that she started sobbing and without thinking Dan wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly while she just cried. She needed him and he was there. He let his head fall on hers, kissing her hair softly.

"You'll never be alone, Blair. You know that. I'm not going to leave you."

She broke down in his arms, and while he could feel her pain, he couldn't stop his own heart from aching. He loved her, he loved her so very much, that's why he had to be her friend, just her friend. More drama added to the mix was the last thing she needed. So while he just hold the crying brunette in his arms, he made a mental note to himself to get rid of that book on her nightstand.


End file.
